videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jigen Toppa Zen: Arcadia Utopizing
Also known as Hyperthrough Machina: Great Protector Royal Rex is spinoff title featuring original character Machina Gameplay The gameplay is adopted from Story To be added.... Character Gamusement Machina (Royal Rex) The main protagonist. He's Aesir Cabinet, the One true god of Gamusement. Machina find himself mysteriously transferred to Hyperdimension Gamindustri along with Segame, Sonya and Nene. His appearance is looks like 16 years-old boy, Machina is quite handsome and has some feminine looks makes peoples misinterpreted him as tomboy girl, Normally he's so laid-back and usually speaks in a condescending tone towards others. Something what he hate is when Vert forced him to wears a girl clothes. When he access his "Preserve Cycle Board" aka his god form, his appearance shows to be more masculine, in addition his personality become more stoic, calm, and calculating. In battle Machina use war gauntlet and greaves. He's personification of Video game Arcade. Jaremmia ''' Voluptuous priestess and Machina's . She so cheerful, simple-minded and clumsy, a girl with dojikko attitude. She has lack sense of danger until she face it. Has a crush with Machina but the she too shy to reveal her feeling. She find the way for take back Machina to Gamusement '''Segame Aoba Energetic traveler girl, likes music, hot-dog, and speed. Using combat knife Sonya Yagyu Female bounty hunter, and electronic enthusiasm. Sonya skilled in using katana. Nene Tendou The young girl serves as Sonya's strategist. Very calm and collected but has foul mouth. In battle she use bazooka. Four CPUs Four protector deities of Gamindustri. Noire (Black Heart) The goddess of "Lastation", one of the four parts of Gamindustri. She's not easily honest about her own feelings, and often ends up saying the opposite of what she thinks. So-called tsundere. When she accesses her goddess form, her personality and mood become a bit high, so she ends up saying cool things mixed with bad ones. Noire looking down towards Machina until he defeat her as well. Neptune (Purple Heart) The goddess of "Planeptune", one of the four parts of Gamindustrii. With a positive personality that has her almost never stop being noisy, this sometimes causes trouble. After she access goddess form, she becomes a completely different person from the one before the transformation, being calm, cool and collected. And about that, she also apparently has time to think by herself. Vert (Green Heart) The goddess of "Leanbox", one of the four parts of Gamindustri. Among the goddesses she is the one that looks most grown up, with a seemingly big sister personality. In reality, she's a game and hardware otaku. In addition, since she likes cute girls, she goes wild if she sees them. Always treated Machina as a young g, and more worst she even forced him to pretended as her "little sister". After she accesses goddess form, she gives the impression of a cool beauty, calmer than usual. But her voluptuous style doesn't change her appeal. Blanc (White Heart) The goddess of "Lowee", one of the four parts of Gamindustri. She's usually quiet and taciturn, but if she gets angry she goes brutally out of control. She is the youngest looking among the goddesses (before Machina's appearance) and she's the one that is bothered most about it. When she accesses goddess form her quiet self also disappears, and she shows no restraints in using rude language. Gamindustri Makers IF Compa Otomate RED Antagonists Mema Mysterious girl, often confront Machina and attack him for unknown reason Glichy Wild Mild Others Histoire She was Oracle of Planeptune Lucie Mysterious silver haired man, his face resembles Ganache albeit he wearing a monocle. Lucie always appear in blue Victorian suit and carry big lexicon in his right hand.Category:TrapmaniacCategory:PS4 GamesCategory:Xbox One Games